xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Electron Manipulation
The power to manipulate electrons. Sub-power of Particle Manipulation, Charged Particles Manipulation and Subatomic Manipulation. Variation of Electricity Manipulation. Opposite to Positron Manipulation. Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate electrons, subatomic particles with a negative elementary electric charge which are generally thought to be elementary particles because they have no known components or substructure. They have properties of both particles and waves, and so can collide with other particles and can be diffracted like light. Many physical phenomena involve electrons in an essential role, such as electricity, magnetism, and thermal conductivity, and they also participate in electromagnetic and weak interactions. An electron moving relative to an observer generates a magnetic field; external magnetic fields will deflect an electron. Electrons are one of the leading player in the universe because most of the activity of the universe is dominated by energy transfers involving the electron - light and electromagnetic waves between molecules and atoms. Electrons may be created through beta decay of radioactive isotopes and in high-energy collisions, for instance when cosmic rays enter the atmosphere. Electrons are a fundamental particle that takes active part in any chemical reaction that results in the molecule or a compound formation. Without electrons and their variation, it would not have been possible to invent the different branches of science. Electrons allow the atom to bond to other atoms to form compounds. All compounds and mixtures are the result of electrons. If atoms were never able to bond, then the state of matter such as liquid and solids, if so there would just be independent atoms floating around in the universe. An electron's primary purpose is to provide stability. Electrons are the only atomic substance that can travel between atoms. Applications * Ambient Energy Manipulation * Ambient Resource Construction * Atomic Cancellation/Electric Field Negation * Atomic Dissociation * Electricity Manipulation * Electrical Wall Crawling * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Electronic Disruption * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Vision * Ionic Manipulation * Ionization * Matter Manipulation * Modulation Manipulation * Particle Construction * Radiation Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation * Universal Manipulation Associations * Metal Manipulation - metals contain electrons. * Molecular Manipulation * Negative Energy Manipulation * Physics Manipulation * Particle Manipulation * Particle Energy Manipulation * Quantum Manipulation * Subatomic Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create electrons, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Instability of electrons could be dangerous. Known Users * Shizuri Mugino (A Certain Magical Index/''A Certain Scientific Railgun'') * Hei (Darker than Black) * Coldcast (DC Comics) * Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) * Ahura Boltagon (Marvel Comics) * Eve (Elsword); as Code: Battle Seraph/Code: Sariel * Gunvolt, "the Azure Striker" (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Gallery File:Meltdowner_Prosthetics.jpg|Shizuri Mugino (A Certain Magical Index) using her Meltdowner to control her unstable electron matter into radical constructs such as a replacement arm. File:Coldcast_Superman_vs_The_Elite_001.jpg|Coldcast (DC Comics) manipulating electrons to use electromagnetic-based abilities. File:Black_Bolt_screaming.jpg|Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) using his Quasi-Sonic Scream to mix ambient electrons with his unique particle for devastating effects. Hei Darker Than Black.png|Hei (Darker than Black) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Electrical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power